Implantable devices can be used to provide a therapeutic agent to one or more locations of a patient. The implant may have a reservoir for holding therapeutic agent, and a structure to retain the implant at a desired location of the patient. The agent can be released from the implant into the patient to provide a therapeutic benefit. After an amount of time, the amount of fluid released can be less than ideal, and the fluid of the implant may be replaced, refilled, or exchanged to provide additional amounts of therapeutic agent to extend the therapy. A drug delivery device may be implanted into a patient's eye for the delivery of drug to the eye in treating eye disease. U.S. Pat. No. 8,399,006, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an example of an implantable drug delivery device for the eye.
There remains a need for devices and methods for filling implants with drug and for holding the implantable device during insertion of the device into the patient.